


From Rejection to Love

by MysticMedusa



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Loki (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gift Giving, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Not Pepper friendly, Omega Tony Stark, One Shot, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Loki, Rhodey Is a Good Bro, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMedusa/pseuds/MysticMedusa
Summary: In a world with alphas and omegas to be rejected by an alpha an omega loves causes a heat to attract a new mate. For Tony Stark this happens at the worst time when the avengers are out of the tower for various reasons. With an already weak heart he can't afford to suffer through the unnatural heat for to long





	From Rejection to Love

Tony Stark was a billionaire, a genius, iron man, and what most didn’t know he was an omega. He hid the truth knowing he’d have alphas attempting to force a claim on him. Bonds couldn’t be broken so he avoided them by simply making everyone believe he was an alpha. It was easy enough not that it didn’t cause issues when he and Pepper had begun dating. She was an alpha and two alphas dating wasn’t looked upon well by the public.

Pepper hadn’t minded it and she took care of the fallout of the public learning of their relationship. He should have seen the signs of their relationship breaking after the battle of New York. He had remained hopeful but then Extremis happened. Pepper had finally had enough and in her anger left him just before his heat. Only the worst alphas did that to an omega. The strain of being rejected by a long time mate especially one that an omega loved caused the omega to go into a different kind of heat in an attempt to attract a new mate. Tony wasn’t a normal omega though and while he’d had the arc reactor removed in hopes to make things right with Pepper it hadn’t saved their relationship and his heart still wasn’t the strongest.

He felt the powerful heat coming on and collapsed with his mind telling him he needed an alpha.

“J-J…where are the avengers?”

He just needed to be fucked to end the unnatural heat. If this went on for long his heart wouldn’t last. His entire body was screaming for a mate to make up for the rejection of the woman he’d loved. Even if she had claimed he didn’t love her as much as he did his place among the avengers.

“I’m afraid all the avengers are out Sir. Captain Rogers left with Mr. Wilson to look for the winter soldier, Agent Romanov and Barton are on a mission, Mr. Odinson returned to Asgard an hour ago, and Dr. Banner left for India this morning.”

He understood they each had lives to live but his brain was just telling him he’d been rejected and abandoned again. The heat increased sensing the rejection of more alphas as his scent increased to try and attract a mate.

“F-fuck…J…suit…now…”

The AI summoned his suit and he stumbled into it and began flying but his heat muddled mind couldn’t think straight. All he knew was he needed an alpha but rejection clouded his mind and when the suit came crashing down he couldn’t keep himself conscious through the painful heat working to attract a mate.

He blacked out and he could almost feel his heart protesting the overwhelming heat. When he opened his eyes he was lying on a soft bed of furs and his suit was in the corner of the room. He looked around confused but he couldn’t process anything as slick was practically pouring from his ass to prepare for an alpha knot. He couldn’t remain sitting so he collapsed back to the bed moaning as he rubbed against the furs.

“It appears our uninvited guest is awake.”

Tony’s body sensing an alpha was increasing both the heat and his scent making him whimper.

“L-loki?” He asked his vision blurring under the heat’s effects.

“Yes, I assure you I have no intention of harming you. Since my defeat I am of no threat to you and your realm. I had wondered what was wrong with you as this is not a condition I’m familiar with. My companion sought answers and it appears you are in a very unusual heat due to a rejection of a mate you loved. I do not know any who would be so cruel but if there is an alpha you desire I shall deliver you to them.”

Tony can’t think as slick is nearly pouring from his hole and down his legs.

“F-fuck…can’t…bad heart…can’t wait…”

His senses pick up the scent of another alpha and his mind goes crazy because his body is telling him there are two alphas that could mate him.

“Fuck me…please…”

Loki enters the room and makes Tony look up at him. His body cools feeling the touch of an alpha but he also notices the green of Loki’s magic that clears the fog of his mind a bit.

“You will have a few moments at most with my magic to think clearly. Do you truly desire us to fuck you?”

He sees the other person there and recognizes him as Steve’s best friend turned brain washed assassin. He really doesn’t have a choice because his body is already pushing its limits.

“Yes, please fuck me.”

His mind returns to its foggy state and he feels his lips taken by the alpha. Loki tastes like fresh fallen snow. He melts into the touch as he feels another set of hands stripping him of his clothing. The warm and cold contrast of hands tells him it’s Bucky with his flesh and metal hands. He whimpers as those skillful and dangerous hands pinched his nipples. A possessive growl comes from one or both the alphas he isn’t sure. He cries out when Loki finally releases his lips as he pushes two fingers into his slick and eager hole.

“Fuck…fuck me…don’t need stretching.”

“Yes you do, we will not harm you.” Bucky whispered against his ear while his metal hand reached to begin stroking his neglected cock.

Tony whimpered as he let the alphas do as they wanted with him. Loki’s skillful fingers stretched him open while Bucky continued to stroke him and took over kissing him. Bucky tastes like ice and fire all wrapped in one. He’s warm and cold and Tony isn’t sure why his brain mixes these two opposites with the alpha. When he finally feels the fingers leave his ass he’s eager to take the alpha’s cock to end this unbearable heat.

“Do you still want this omega?”

Bucky pulls away to let the omega answer.

“Fuck me already.” He says trying to sound strong but it comes out needy.

He feels Bucky hold his legs open while Loki slowly pushes into him. He bites his lip to contain the slight cry of pain attempting to exit his mouth. Loki isn’t small by any means and even for an alpha he’s fucking huge and no amount of stretching could prepare Tony for this. Bucky kisses him to distract him and to stop him from biting his lip hard enough to bleed.

“Fuck you’re huge.” Tony finally says when Loki’s fully entered him and given him a chance to adjust.

“I am a god.” Loki said with a smirk before he begins pounding into Tony successfully shutting off his brain in a wave of pleasure.

He clings to the alphas as the heat subsides a bit. As he comes his vision whites out and he can feel Loki knotting him. Other than Pepper he’d never been with an alpha so it was a bit odd having Loki knot him.

“You’re doing good omega. You’re so good for us.” Bucky whispers to him as the fingers of his metal hand gently run through his hair.

Tony can feel some pain but his blissed out mind doesn’t register where it is. He feels one of the alphas nuzzle his neck and he finds himself easily moving his head to give them more space and showing a clear sign of submission.

“You are so good omega.” The whisper comes as he passes out to tired to stay awake.

He’s heat fueled mind isn’t fully awake when the other alpha takes him. His abnormal heat had more or less ended but he had been so close to a regular heat that he would be with the alphas for at least a few days. He arches his back as Bucky takes him from behind and whimpers as the alpha grips his hip tightly. Loki speaks smoothing words to him while Bucky fucks into him hard and fast. Tony whimpers having two alphas there and only one touching him. He reached out wanting Loki’s cock and the god looked honestly surprised when he tries to remove his pants.

He doesn’t succeed in removing them but the god helps him. It might just be his heat fogged mind but he’s pretty sure Loki wasn’t expected such a good blowjob. He thinks Loki likes it when the next wave of his heat has positions reversed as Loki’s fucking him and he’s eagerly sucking Bucky’s cock. The former assassin lets out a stream of Russian curses mixed with something along the lines of heaven being the omega’s mouth.

While Tony had been expecting another wave of his heat he found himself cleaned up in a very comfortable bed and his mind completely clear. It was too soon for the heat to end which had him cursing because that meant he was pregnant.

“Fuck my life.” He mumbled to himself.

“And why would we fuck your life when we can fuck you dear omega?”

He will deny until the day he dies that he shrieked like a twelve year old girl. Strong arms wrap around him while Loki looks amused by his reaction.

“What the fuck am I doing in your bed?”

“You asked for our help.” The one holding him said and when he looked he saw it was Bucky Barnes.

“Why are you two even together? What the hell happened?”

Loki frowned seeming concerned.

“I am certain my magic cleared your mind enough to allow you to know you were asking us to help you through you unnatural heat. James said your odd heat was due to being rejected by your lover.”

Tony looked away trying to hide the pain.

“It doesn’t matter now. I’m going home.”

Bucky didn’t let go of him which made him glare at the alpha.

“It was not our intention to do this but I fear we lost control a bit during your heat.” Loki said tracing the place that was tender under his touch. He realized what he was feeling and began to struggle. Bucky finally released him as he rushed to the bathroom and saw the matching bites from the two alphas.

“You fucking bonded me?!”

“Wasn’t on purpose…” Bucky whispered.

Tony glared at him

“I never wanted to be bonded and I sure as hell don’t want to be bonded by a crazy god and someone who’s just one capture away from becoming Hydra’s bitch again.”

“I am not crazy and the trigger words have been removed from James.”

Tony looked at them and saw the matching hurt expressions.

“Look, neither of you even like me so let’s just forget about this.”

“Who says we don’t like you?” Loki asked not looking at all like the god who had attacked New York.

“Because I’m me and you guys are…” He waved his hand at them. “You.”

Both looked at him as though trying to see if he was serious with his reasoning.

“Look, I’m an asshole. No one likes me. No one can stand being near me longer than they have to be. I’m nothing special so don’t go pretending you give a shit about me.”

“Give us a chance. You are the only reason I returned to Midgard.”

Tony froze.

“You’re here…because of me?”

Loki nodded.

“I have never met someone with such a brilliant mind that can entice my interest.”

Tony looked at the two before he sighed.

“Fuck they’re going to be angry when they get back but sure…let’s give this a shot.”

“When who get back?” Bucky asked confused.

“The avengers were all out when I had my issue. Steve and his newest best buddy are out looking for you, the wonder twins are on a mission, and Brucie Bear went to India again.”

“Why would they leave you alone?” Loki asked a hint of anger in his voice.

“Well let’s just say you’re the first two people outside Pepper and Rhodey who even know I’m an omega.”

Both alpha’s eyes narrowed on him making him want to shrink in on himself.

“Which of them is the one who left you in such a state?”

Tony didn’t want to answer Loki.

“Pepper…she got…she was tired of everything. Didn’t want me being iron man and…not being able to do the whole feelings things.”

Both looked confused.

“Feelings?” Bucky asked.

“This ever works out just don’t expect me to be very open and saying…you know.” He waved his hand.

Pepper had always been angry with him because he couldn’t tell her he loved her seriously. Feelings weren’t his strong point and he really didn’t like talking about feelings in anyway shape or form.

“We would have words with this Pepper later. For now I believe you would feel more comfortable in your own home yes?” Loki said offering his hand to Tony.

He wasn’t sure if it was the mating bond or what but he took the hand and didn’t question when the world faded around them and the three of them were suddenly standing in the tower. When they arrived Loki assured him he’d sent the armor to his workshop which Tony was thankful for.

“Well fuck that’s convenient.”

“Indeed.”

“Welcome back Sir, shall I inform the avengers that you have found Sargent Barnes and that you seem to be accompanied by a known villain?”

“Nope to the second and ask him about the first.” He said pointing to Bucky.

“I don’t care.” He said with a shrug.

JARVIS took care of calling while Tony told them they could take one of the guest floors for themselves. Just because he was bonded to them didn’t mean he was going to share his room with them. Both seemed to accept this but he noticed Loki and Bucky decided to share a room.

“You never explained why you two were together.”

“I encountered James by accident. He was targeted by that group Hydra. They intended to take him in again.”

Bucky smiled.

“He killed the half I didn’t. They were trying to use my words to activate the Asset. I figured I’d have a better chance avoiding capture if I stuck with him.”

“He also feels comfortable being near someone he is unable to kill. He tried once during an episode and it did not end well for him.”

Tony looked shocked.

“What happened?”

Loki smirked and even Bucky had a smile.

“He took me to Jotunhiem to cool down.”

Tony was speechless at the idea of Loki taking the alpha to another world.

“Alright…well have fun. I’m going to go do something that doesn’t involve babysitting two alphas.”

He turned to leave but Bucky grabbed his arm to stop him.

“Will you let us properly court you? I know we did things out of order but…”

“Yeah yeah I’ll give you a shot.”

He walked away not really expecting either to take courting him seriously. When Bucky came down to his workshop later with flowers he was actually surprised. He had JARVIS let the alpha in and Bucky said nothing as he placed the vase of flowers in front of him and walked away. Whatever kind of flowers they were he didn’t recognize them.

“Ah J, you know what these are?”

“Not that I can tell Sir, I do not believe they are from earth.”

He reached out to touch the flowers that were large and a little bit like roses but not quite. The dark purple flower turned pale blue under his touch and the bud opened letting a heavenly scent fill the room. He touched the other flowers that were of different colors and each one changed when he touched them. He decided he liked the flowers. No one had actually ever bought him any thinking he wouldn’t like them because he was a man and rich.

He was still in his workshop when Loki and Bucky came down. He’d been there for a few hours and he should probably eat. Normally Steve was the one who made sure he ate. He’d argue with the alpha because he always expected him to just drop whatever he was working on to go up to the common floor to eat with everyone.

“Hey Reindeer Games, Robocop I like the flowers.”

Bucky smiled while Loki placed one of the plates he was holding in front of Tony.

“You’re construct said you were busy so we brought food to you. If you’re not against it could we have our meal together?”

Tony frowned very confused. First because the food didn’t look like it was from earth either and secondly because they were accommodating him instead of wanting it the other way around.

“I’m confused.”

“Why?” Both alphas asked at the same time.

Tony wasn’t even sure how to explain but JARVIS was always one step ahead of him.

“The other avengers as well as Ms. Potts have never brought food to the workshop for Sir. They have always attempted to get Sir to leave the workshop to eat with the group.”

Both frowned and Tony could smell the scent of angry alpha.

“Are you not busy? Why would they take you from your task?”

Tony looked at the two with wide eyes of disbelief and awe.

“Ok I’m totally keeping you two. Yeah let’s eat; I do need to finish this soon though. I’m behind on SI projects because of my heat.”

They sat down to eat together and Loki’s only explanation of the foreign food was that it was edible, he cooked it himself, and that he didn’t know how to cook Midgardian food. Tasting the first bite Tony decided he didn’t care where it was from, it was delicious and damn could Loki cook.

“So how did Bucky get me flowers from another world?”

“Well the location of these particular flowers is filled with quite aggressive beasts. So while he gathered them I fought to keep them from killing him. I had seen the flowers in this world and while they are quite lovely they weren’t fit for an omega as lovely as you.”

Tony nearly choked on his food. Loki had just complimented him and basically told him he was worth risking their lives for a gift.

“Wow…I mean I love the flowers and this food is delicious but please don’t go risking your lives for me.”

Loki was the one frowning now.

“We would not be courting you properly if we did not show our strength as warriors and proving ourselves as superior alphas.”

Tony smacked his hand over his face. Stupid alien culture but he couldn’t honestly deny he found the god’s words incredibly hot and a major turn on. When they finished eating they didn’t expect anything from him and took the dishes as they left. Tony felt a bit odd and he realized he felt treasured. Pepper hadn’t showered him with such gifts. Courting had changed since Bucky’s time but he knew gifts were normal. He got the usual birthday and Christmas present but it was normally a tie or watch or something along those lines.

He decided while he finished his projects to call up his personal tailor. The man did house calls if he was offered extra payment and while he wasn’t the best for gifts he figured both the god and soldier would need clothes. He normally just had JARVIS give the others a catalogue and tell them to order what they wanted for themselves so this was a bit more personal.

His tailor was there two days later and Tony couldn’t be more thankful that none of the avengers had returned yet. He’d had Loki and Bucky meet him on the common floor to be fitted for clothes. Both had been shocked but had let them both be fitted as well as questioned on what color and style clothing they wanted.

Loki looked pleased but when Tony saw Bucky looking uncomfortable with being fitted Tony had the tailor stop.

“You want to just get clothes from a catalogue?”

He nodded so quickly Tony worried his head would fall off. So Tony went through a catalogue with Bucky while Loki was getting several outfits made for himself. Once they had finished with taking care of clothes Tony was shocked when both alphas kissed him.

“Thank you for the gifts precious omega.”

Tony smiled as he lowered his head to hide his blush. He knew he should be worried about Steve being angry he’d corrupted his best friend. JARVIS apparently hadn’t been able to get through to Steve so Tony decided not to be too worried about it.

The gifts continued and while Tony had offered getting Bucky’s hair cut the man had refused preferring his hair long. Loki however wished to cut his shorter like he had before he’d fallen from the bi-frost. He’d gone out with Loki as the god had used magic to make sure no one would recognize him. Before Shield’s fall they had made sure no one had a proper picture of Loki. So honestly the spell wasn’t really needed.

Tony could admit the god looked good with short hair. He seemed happier with it to. Bucky smiled when he saw but as usual he was a man of very few words. Both alphas seemed to think every time Tony gave them a gift they had to give him one to. For the simple haircut Loki had given him a familiar he’d created. Tony wasn’t sure what to think when he looked at the kitten that had red fur and golden eyes. He couldn’t help but smile and name the cat Mini Me. Upon not getting the reference Tony forced both alphas to sit down and watch Austin Powers with him. No surprise Loki liked Doctor Evil. Bucky didn’t say anything but the small smile during Doctor Evil’s scenes told him he liked the character to.

Mini Me was an interesting little fur ball. She had different meow depending who was approaching the lab and she normally sat on his shoulders.  So when Mini Me meowed to tell him both were approaching he looked up at the time and saw it wasn’t time for a meal so he didn’t have to make space for food.

“Tony, we’re going to be gone a few days. Will you be alright?” Loki said when they entered the workshop.

“I’ll be fine…is this another courting gift thing?”

Both smiled which was answer enough.

“See you both when you get back.”

Both kissed him before they left. Tony waited until they were gone before he nervously touched his stomach. He hadn’t actually checked if he was pregnant but he knew his heat shouldn’t have been that short. He sighed as he made an appointment since the two alphas were gone. He was worried so he’d called Rhodey to go with him. His friend was due for vacation anyways.

“Tony, how’s it going?” Rhodey greeted him when he finally arrived.

Before Tony could answer Rhodey noticed the change in his scent. He had worn one of Loki’s green scarfs to hide his bonding marks and partly because he missed the alphas and the scarf had both alphas’ scents.

“Tones, you know I can smell the change in your scent.”

Tony wanted to disappear.

“So did you finally bond with Pepper?”

Tony’s scent changed to show his distress making Rhodey take on that protective alpha stance he rarely took but when he did it was normally when he was about to kick some asshole to an inch of their life for picking on his Tony. Rhodey had been protective of him since he saw the omega at MIT and they were as close as brothers.

“So you know how alphas shouldn’t be aggressive when dumping an omega that’s deeply in love with them?”

Rhodey’s face showed the rage boiling beneath the surface.

“What did she do?”

Tony shifted uncomfortably.

“Well she might have yelled and claimed I was incapable of love and she might have triggered a really bad heat to attract a new mate when she knew no one was here to help me.”

Rhodey was beyond angry and his scent was like something burning. Tony pulled the scarf to his nose letting the scent of his alphas keep him from vomiting at Rhodey’s angry alpha scent.

“You’re scent changed…who got ahold of you when you were like that?”

“C-can we discuss that later? I was hoping you could come with me to confirm whether I’m actually pregnant.”

Rhodey sighed but wrapped an arm around him.

“Yeah let’s go.”

Tony smiled wrapping an arm around his best friend.

“You know I’m going to be yelling at her later.”

“Get in line.”

Rhodey raised a brow as they headed down in the elevator.

“I assume whoever your new alpha is get first place in that line?”

Tony nodded knowing he would say that first and second place in that line was taken. He didn’t want to tell Rhodey yet that he’d been bonded by two alphas. Of course the alpha started asking questions when it was confirmed he was pregnant. Tony wasn’t sure he had fully accepted the situation until that very moment.

“Holy fuck…”

Rhodey looked at him seeing the emotions play across the omega’s face.

“You ok Tones?”

“Just…just realizing I’m actually going to have a demon spawn.”

Rhodey looked alarmed.

“Don’t say that Tony, you’re going to be a great mom.”

Tony looked up at him with a pleading gaze.

“Howard was an asshole, how am I suppose to raise a kid and not make the same mistakes? Rhodey I should never have kids, you know this.”

Rhodey wrapped him in a warm hug and Tony felt some of his fears drain away.

“It’s going to be ok. You’ll be a good parent. And if your new alpha doesn’t do his damn job I’ll raise the kid with you.”

Tony buried his head in Rhodey’s shirt happy to have his best friend right there with him. When they got back to the tower Clint and Natasha had returned. Both noticed his change of scent and Natasha’s eyes went to the green scarf.

“New alpha?” She asked.

Tony just nodded.

“What happened with Pepper?” Clint asked.

Rhodey’s scent changed to show his rage and both alphas looked surprised. Tony scurried off towards his workshop but Rhodey grabbed him.

“You’re staying here with Natasha and Clint. I’m going to go have a word with Pepper.”

Tony swallowed looking at Rhodey nervously.

“Please don’t break her.”

“I won’t…I’m still on active duty. Maybe when I’m not I will.” He said in a tone more frightening than a promise from the Black Widow

Rhodey turned to leave and both alphas looked to Tony for answers. He just dropped onto the couch and curled up to watch whatever movie they had on. He didn’t even question how or why the two didn’t question him having a new alpha when he’d hidden the fact that he was an omega. When Rhodey returned he was looking and smelling happy. It was creepy and Tony noticed Natasha looking at his clothes for signs of blood.

A day later Steve and Sam returned both looking tired. They reported they hadn’t found any sign of Bucky. Tony was looking at the bottle of water he was holding wanting so badly to tell Steve he’d found Bucky but then he’d have to mention that he had been with Loki and then explain that situation. Luckily for him the situation was taken care of as both appeared close to Tony in that burst of green that happened when Loki teleported. Both were grinning and Tony’s eyes were drawn to the sword Bucky was carrying.

“Um…”

Loki held out a crystal ball to Tony and the omega couldn’t help but notice the blood on them both.

“Please tell me that’s not human blood.”

“Dragon blood.” Bucky answered.

“We fought a glorious battle against a beast far more dangerous than any other to retrieve a proper courting gift for you.” Loki said placing the crystal in Tony’s hands.

“What is this?”

“We give you the universe. Through this ancient relic you may see anywhere in the nine realms you wish.”

Tony looked at them shocked.

“You fought a dragon to get me this?”

Both nodded happily.

“Holy shit…this is amazing. You’re not injured right?”

Bucky was holding the sword with his flesh hand and his metal arm was oddly motionless at his side.

“Arm’s damaged.”

“We are well, a few cuts as dragons are immune to magic and I had to fight without my greatest weapon. I had intended for me to distract the dragon while he retrieved the treasure but he thought dragon meat was too tempting to pass up on for dinner and I fear I’m easily swayed by what he wants.”

Bucky looked quite proud of this fact.

“Tony.” Tony froze when he heard his name from Rhdodey. “Why is there the winter soldier and would be world conqueror in your home?”

Loki and Bucky looked at the man and both seemed to quickly realize who he was as Bucky stalked over to him and held out the sword he’d been carrying. Rhodey looked at the sword confused but accepted it.

“We’re courting him.” Bucky said once Rhodey had taken the sword. “Please accept this as proof that we are fine warriors and alphas worthy of your brother’s affection.”

Tony wondered for a moment if Bucky was spending too much time with Loki. He was clearly picking up on his way of speaking and his odd alien culture.

Rhodey’s gaze hardened and it was only because of Rhodey being like a brother to Tony that none of the other alphas stepped in with their own protests. Each of them had seen just how frightening Rhodey was when he was protective of Tony.

“Oh are you now? Last I checked you were both criminals and dangerous. What could you possibly offer him?” Rhodey asked and both alphas were clearly a bit unnerved by the alpha’s protectiveness.

“We can protect him and we have spent our time with him treating him as the precious mate he is.” Loki said making Rhodey glare at him.

“He doesn’t need protecting. He’s iron man and he has the team to have his back.”

Loki frowned as he stood his ground.

“Just as they had his back when he could have died because of that other alpha’s carelessness?”

Rhodey wasn’t budging.

“And where were you when I arrived here? You claim to watch his back but you weren’t here.”

Loki smiled.

“We were out retrieving a courting gift worthy of such an omega. As for not being here it is a simple spell to return and should he have been in danger Mini Me would have let me know no matter what realm I happen to be in.”

Now all the avengers looked confused until the familiar in question appeared causing Tony to yelp because apparently the cat had simply been invisible.

“Mini Me can turn invisible?” Tony asked already letting the familiar climb onto his shoulders.

“Yes, he is infused with a small portion of my magic. He has been watching over you in our absence but he remained here to protect your home while you were out with your brother.”

Tony smiled at the familiar that rubbed against him.

“Rhodey please be nice to them. They’ve honestly been really nice to me.”

Rhodey stared at the two alphas a moment longer.

“You hurt him no one will find either of your bodies.”

“I am well aware of what will happen should I hurt him. You needn’t worry about that.”

Rhodey nodded before he looked at Tony.

“So you going to tell them the news?”

Tony blushed and tried to shrink in on himself again.

“What is the news darling?”

“So…I might possibly….maybe growing a kid in me.”

Bucky moved so fast Tony squeaked in surprised when the alpha picked him up and held him close.

“Mine.” He gave a low possessive growl as he nuzzled his neck.

“James you are still covered in dragon blood. Shower then we may hold our mate. Tony would you like to know how many and whose they are? My magic can tell you even this early into your pregnancy.”

“Oh sweet let’s do that!” Tony said trying to move towards Loki but Bucky was holding him against his broad chest.

“Mine.”

“I’m pretty sure you’re sharing me.”

Bucky looked up at Loki before released Tony.

“Tony you’re going to let him use magic on you? Are you insane?”

Tony shrugged at Clint while Loki placed a hand glowing with his magic against the omega’s stomach.

“Twins, one is mine and one is James’s. It appears they are both girls.”

Tony was grinning like crazy.

“Holy shit Rhodey I’m having twins. You’re going to be an uncle.”

When Loki pulled his hand away Bucky went back to holding the omega. Tony didn’t mind it but Loki had once again complained about blood. The avengers were still in different stages of shock but Bucky seemed to get them out of it.

“Stevie you’re going to be an uncle. We should celebrate.”

Steve shook his head before he pointed to Tony.

“You’re an omega?”

“Um…yes?”

“We wouldn’t have left you on your own if we’d known.” Natasha said clearly upset for not having realized sooner.

“You couldn’t have known Pepper would dump me in a terrible way.”

“Hmm… I still require a moment of her time. She shall not be approaching you again.” Loki said in a way that didn’t leave it up for debate.

“She’s still my CEO.” Tony frowned.

“Not anymore she’s not. After what she did she’s resigning.” Rhodey said putting his foot down.

“But…I don’t want to be CEO again.” Tony whined.

Rhodey rolled his eyes.

“Then ask your alphas to help you. Look I have a few more days for my vacation and I believe someone mentioned eating dragon. No way I’m missing out on that.”

Loki smiled.

“I have not yet mastered Midgardian cooking so I have been making what I know. I would be happy to make enough for my mate’s family.”

Clint still looked unhappy but he doubted he’d ever get to try dragon again.

“Well he hasn’t poisoned you yet so whatever. Hey Tones we’re family right? Tell the bag of cats to feed us to.”

Tony rolled his eyes.

“Ask him yourself and he has a name Legolas. I’m going to go shower since someone decided to hug me covered in blood.”

Tony walked away but he had an alpha still firmly attached to him so apparently he was showering with Bucky. Loki however stayed behind and instead used his magic to clear the blood from his body.

“So you’re his alpha…what about being a villain?” Natasha asked suspiciously.

“I have no need to be a villain. You may be surprised to know attacking your realm was not exactly something I truly desired. It was the only means of escaping the torment I was undergoing. I am surprised Thor did not explain to you the reason I was not imprisoned and that he was gone so long. Asgard had waged war against my previous captors.”

“So why were you and Bucky in the same place?” Steve asked suspicious of Loki’s intentions.

“If you must know he felt safe with me as I could ease his nightmares and with no previous knowledge of who he was I held no expectations of him as you did. He has been recovering slowly as he has no fear of accidently killing me. He tried once and he has found just how powerful my magic truly is.”

“Is he a danger to Tony?” Rhodey asked worried.

“Not at all. After we helped him with his unnatural heat and accidently bonded him he asked me to use my magic to ensure he can’t hurt our mate. Should his nature turn violent his instincts towards omegas will take over and he’ll be unable to harm any omega.”

“So instead of being violent he’ll have the overwhelming urge to protect?” Clint asked.

“Yes, as I said he asked for the use of my magic. I did not force him to become a slave to his instincts.”

“I still don’t trust you.” Clint growled.

“Oh good, I was worried for a moment that my mate had surrounded himself with fools. I do have a few things that may interest you. Seeing as you are also responsible for protecting my mate I shall not let you go without proper equipment. The dragon we slayed had quite the collection and a few things might interest your group.”

Natasha perked up when he summoned several sets of daggers from his pocket dimension.  

“I thought dragons collected gold.” Clint said confused as he looked over Natasha’s shoulder as she examined the daggers with interest.

“They collect more than just gold. Typically they gather anything that is of a magical nature as well as things that shine. The gold from the dragon’s collection is going to pay back some of mine and James’s debts. I assume Shield is rebuilding someplace in secret as James wishes to make up for the damage he caused while he was under Hydra’s command. A few of my debts exist throughout the nine realms so I shall be using my share of our prize to repay those.”

“I like these.” Natasha said gathering them all and leaving none for Loki to keep.

“Do you trust me enough Hawk to accept one of the treasures we acquired during our quest?”

“I don’t trust you at all but I’m curious enough to risk it.”

Loki summoned a bow and held it out to Clint.

“This was from a previous warrior who attempted the dragon’s den and failed. It is elf made and of a magical nature.”

Clint squealed in excitement as he attempted to run off to get arrows.

“It does not require arrows, as I said it’s of a magical nature.”

Clint paused before he held the bow and pulled back making an arrow of magic appear.

“Holy shit this is awesome! Ok you can stay but I still don’t like you.”

“You’re not winning me over with gifts.” Steve said crossing his arms over his chest.

“I did not intend to win you over, this place is my omega’s home and he decides whether I stay or not. I do not need to win you over nor do I need to impress you. It is simply I’ve acquired treasures I have no use for and while I believe you all to be fools or beneath me you are my omega’s family. Now do you wish to see what treasure I have that may interest you?”

Steve sighed as he nodded. Loki summoned a bracelet and held it out to Steve. It was silver with runes carved into it. When Steve touched them they glowed with a golden light.

“What is this?”

“It is a protection bracelet. Each of the runes protect from various things such as fatal injuries, poisons, and curses.”

Clint looked over and whined.

“Lucky.”

“How does it protect from fetal injuries?”

“Anything that would hit its intended target of killing you will miss its target. The magic infused in that is quite strong but any magic of a stronger nature may still hit.”

Steve shrugged and put the bracelet on.

“So poisons will be useless?”

“Depending on the type of poison it will either make it have no effect or in the case you attempt to consume something of a poisonous nature it will glow to warn you. Allow me to show you.”

He summoned a small fruit that looked like a pink blueberry. Steve looked uneasy but he picked it up and saw the bracelet begin to glow.

“So this is poisonous?”

“Quite, if you were to eat it you’d be dead within no more than twenty seconds.”

Loki took it back and it vanished.

“Why do you keep something like that on you?” Rhodey asked concerned.

“I like to be prepared.”

The alphas seemed to accept that and while they weren’t complaining about Loki being there their presence around him didn’t go unnoticed. They didn’t leave him by himself while Steve attempted to follow Bucky. This was an impossible task though as Bucky was following Tony and the alpha didn’t like other alphas near his mate.

“Loki how can I get Bucky to spend time with me?”

Loki was in the middle of cooking when Steve came to speak to him. The other occupants of the tower were watching him and it was clear by Clint’s wide eyes that he hadn’t thought that Loki and Bucky had seriously killed a dragon. The large fang currently sitting in the archer’s lap was proof enough.

“I do not know why you are asking me.”

Steve frowned.

“Because he lets you near him.”

“That is for several reasons. First off being I am just as much his mate as Tony’s. The second being that I could easily tell Tony was an omega even before he arrived on our doorstep in heat. By not knowing your teammate’s nature you lost part of James’s trust. It was quite obvious he was an omega.”

“How was it obvious?” Natasha asked the slight smell of alpha anger filling the air.

“If you consider his actions and how he was clearly going over the top in being aggressive as an alpha, how he easily accepted not just one strange alpha but several strange alphas into his home, and his overly touchy relationship with the alphas he trusts it’s quite clear he’s an omega.”

Natasha paused considering that and frowned.

“You’re right…it’s obvious. I’m not sure how I didn’t realize.”

“How is it obvious?” Steve asked clearly not understanding.

“An alpha with Tony’s background and wealth wouldn’t need to show such aggression. They know where they stand in the world and it’s above others like you lot.” Loki said waving something that looked like part of a claw at Steve.

“So overcompensating.” Clint said.

“What about the overly touchy relationship with Rhodey and Bruce?” Steve asked confused how that had anything to do with it.

“Omega need for affection with an alpha. Bruce is easy going so there’s no fear of alpha being territorial around another alpha and I already knew he was an omega and he’s my family.” Rhodey answered.

Steve frowned.

“So letting a group of alphas move in means he wasn’t limited by an alpha’s need to keep territory to himself?”

“Exactly.” Loki said seasoning the meat he was working on.

Steve watched as Loki was cutting up something that looked like a vegetable but wasn’t anything from earth.

“What is that?”

Loki paused looking down at his task.

“I believe they are much like your Midgardian potatoes however their taste is a bit different and they grow on trees.”

He began cutting them and a sound that was like a tiny cry made all of them stare with wide eyes.

“They are also alive much the same way as animals and must be kept alive just before cooking otherwise they are toxic. They are however delicious.”

He said not even pausing in his task. They watched in horror at the things Loki was preparing with the meal. Apparently there were some kind of singing mushrooms going in with the not potatoes. That had been terrible to watch as he steamed them while they sang. Their singing slowly began some kind of twisted melody as they finally stopped.  Loki told them they weren’t like the not potatoes, it was just part of their natural magic that attempted to get travelers not to eat them. Whatever seasonings and things he used they were all foreign things and several of the alphas looked like they might not want to eat it.

When Thor returned just as dinner was being set on the table he wasn’t alone.

“Brother! I have brought guests.”

Loki looked up and nearly dropped the dish when he saw not just his parents but the warriors three and Sif.

“Thor…why are your friends here?”

“They wished to meet your mate. Also dragon is a rare treat that even we have not had.” Thor answered honestly after the clear lie.

Loki sighed.

“Very well, you are quite fortunate I already foresaw this happening. JARVIS please tell my mates to come up for food and warn them both about our extra guests.”

There was a pause before the AI responded, “Sir is wondering if he should be prepared for the worse.”

“Tell him his intelligence might lower being in the same room as the warriors three.”

The warriors looked offended but not as much as they would be if they hadn’t been confused by the AI.

“Sir expresses his concern of your continued affection should they make him stupid.”

“Just tell him to come eat. I would love him even if he were a fool.”

Not long after everyone settled in and Loki had greeted his parents Tony and Bucky came up from the workshop. Bucky’s arm was fixed but he had a bandage on his forehead.

“What happened?” Steve asked concerned.

“Dum-E thought it would be fun to play, that bot is pretty strong.”

Tony grinned.

“He’s lucky I warned him in time when Butterfingers and U decided to join in otherwise I might have had to build him a second arm.”

Steve looked horrified and Loki was grinning.

“Tony my dear, this is my mother and father.”

Tony froze and looked nervously at Loki.

“Why are your parents here? Am I in trouble for being mated to their son?”

Loki frowned.

“Why would you be in trouble?”

Tony smelled of distress but Bucky held him and it calmed him.

“Well because I’m not really a good omega.”

“Tones we talked about this, all those people are assholes and if I wasn’t on active duty most of them would have been dead the moment they started talking shit.” Rhodey said being the protective alpha brother he was.

Tony smiled as he took his seat at the table.

“And this is why you’re my favorite Honey Bear.”

Rhodey nodded happily. The group was loud as they ate. Apparently the warriors were discussing how great the food was and past battles and quests. The whole table was in agreement of how delicious the food was. Natasha looking over at Steve’s bracelet didn’t go unnoticed either.

“Loki where did you learn to cook. I swear if you cooked like this all the time I would stop considering putting an arrow through your eye.” Clint said around a bite full of not potatoes and dragon steak.

“I do cook like this all the time. As Tony is otherwise busy with his other work I have been the one cooking. Did you not see the left overs in the fridge?”

“Wait you made that food?” Clint asked shocked before looking at the warriors from Asgard. “You can’t have him back, we’re keeping him.”

Odin raised a brow and Frigga had a small smile. The warriors were either laughing or glaring. While they weren’t fond of Loki none could deny they would kill if it meant getting his cooking.

“Volstagg no killing the archer, I find him humorous. You may visit for meals.”

Clint looked at Loki in shock before turning to the warrior who had indeed been reaching for his weapon.

“You were going to kill me for his cooking?” Clint paused. “Well I could see that. Fair enough but thanks for not killing me. I want to live to have more food like this.”

Volstagg laughed and apparently decided he liked the archer. Frigga was looking at the familiar that was staying perched on Tony’s shoulder and when they were done eating Odin pulled Loki aside. Tony and Bucky were both watching him to make sure he was alright. Loki didn’t actually seem upset with Odin talking to him.

“My friend, you have my thanks for helping my brother find happiness.” Thor said gently hugging Tony.

“I didn’t really do much Thor. Did Loki tell you yet that I’m having twins?”

All the Aesir’s eyes snapped up to him and Tony curled into Bucky’s side wanting to disappear.

“You are with child?” Frigga asked sounding happy.

“He is.” Bucky answered helping to hide Tony.

“This is a joyous occasion!” Thor’s voice boomed.

“To loud Point Blank.” Tony said covering his ears.

“Apologies, Asgard always treasures children so I am truly overjoyed to hear I shall have a niece or nephew.”

“Two nieces.” Tony told him and Thor was like a giggling teenager as he bounced on his heels.

“My son, congratulations.” Odin said clapping Loki on the shoulder.

Loki looked a bit uneasy but he smiled. Thor stayed at the tower again and Frigga and Odin visited throughout the pregnancy. When the children were born Loki stared shocked and with a slight frown when a third child was born. He held the third child that had Tony’s hair and Bucky’s eyes but was born with the Jotun blue until he was held by his mother and had shape shifted to match Tony’s color.

“He hid himself from my magic…such a thing should not be possible.”

“Just admit he’s a tricky little guy like you.” Tony said with a teasing smile.

“I shall not admit such things. I must simply make sure I do not fail in my spells in the future.”

Tony exchanged a look of disbelief with Bucky. When Loki wasn’t paying attention they made bets on whether the kid would be easily hiding from them in the future. Bucky happily bet that he’d easily able to hide and of course the alpha won the bet.


End file.
